Card Captor Sakura: You and I (Kimi to Watashi)
by sakurasyaoran05
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran finally met after they captured the sealed card after a year, and also Sakura's birthday is approaching . What will happen next?
1. Chapitre 1 :D

Card Captor Sakura - You and I! (Kimi to Watashi!)

**Disclaimer :** The Author does not own Card Captor Sakura. Characters are originally created by CLAMP.

**Author's Note:** Dedicate to all CCS fanatics! I love you all :D I posted this story on wattpad and since I'm a new member in this website and I'm fully attached to stories created here, I've decided to post my first story. ENJOY!

This fan fiction took place after the movie 2 . . :D

* * *

**∞Chapitre 1 ~~~~~~~~~ \(^_^)/**

It's another warm afternoon at Tomoeda. Children played on the sand cheerfully at Penguin Park, making abstract structures they considered castles. In a yellow-painted house, a lady, who is incoming freshman of Tomoeda Middle School, was looking happily on her personalized calendar. She glanced at the window, appreciating the beauty of nature outside. The sky was painted in warm orange, and the birds in groups were flying together at horizon. The cheerful lady, whose name is named after a tree that blooms on their country, focused her attention on a circled date on her colorful calendar. Sakura placed her index finger on the circled date, and then she rubbed it playfully. The circled date is April 1. A Cake, a candle and balloons were illustrated on the circled date.

"It's almost near!" she said as if she was talking to someone.

"What is almost near, Sakura?" from her wooden drawer, a yellow err… 'stuff toy' appeared. Meiling Li, a Chinese girl, declared that this creature is a sponge bath. Actually, he is a guardian of Clow Cards which are now Sakura Cards. He rubbed his left eye gently. It looked like he had just waked up.

Sakura smiled but confused at the same time. This guardian used to play videogames in her room. 'Maybe because he is tired of doing household chores with me', she thought.

"Here," she extended her hand towards the direction of Keroberos, showing the calendar she made.

"I see, your birthday is drawing near, Sakura. What are your plans then?" he flied toward the mistress of the Sakura Cards.

"I'll celebrate with Otou-san and Onii-chan, then after that, I'll celebrate with Tomoyo-chan and others. They will throw a party for me." she said excitedly. The thoughts of what's going to happen made her excited.

"Birthdays are really special occasions, huh?" Kero-chan folded his arms and nodded with a sign of realization and approval. The way he behaves, gave Sakura clue how his past life, or let's say, his life with Clow Reed, the creator of Clow Cards, might be. Oh, birthdays seem just an ordinary day for them. Sakura thought.

"Of course. It's the day you are born. Otou-san said Onii-chan and I are Okaa-san's and Otou-san's treasured persons. They were filled with joy when we entered on their lives. They love us so much." Sakura smiled as she explained. Kero-chan placed himself gently on the table. He had another time realizing it.

_***_ _Ringggg!*** ***Rinnggg!***_

The silence broke when Sakura's phone rang.

_***Rinngg!***_

Sakura picked the phone. "Moshi moshi? Kinomoto Sakura speaking."

"Sakura-chan, it's me, Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo-chan, what's the matter?" She placed her calendar on the table. She paid her attention on the phone. Her bestfriend was on the other line.

"Yo, Tomoyo!" Kero-chan interrupted in Kansai accent.

"Are you busy, Sakura-chan?"

"Not really. Why?'

"Let's hang out!" Tomoyo flashed a sweet smile. Though Sakura cannot see her face, Tomoyo's voice 'showed' her actions.

"Sure! My pleasure! But why?" Sakura asked.

"I just want to." Tomoyo grinned mischievously. It looked like she formulated another 'evil plans'. It's not like she is evil. Maybe it's another plan to surprise her innocent bestfriend.

"Huh?" Sakura doubted her bestfriend's response.

"Sugoi! (Amazing)"

"I know you will like here!" Tomoyo proudly stated to Sakura. They are standing infront of Amusement Park where Eriol's mansion was erected before. (Seen also in Movie 2 of Card Captor Sakura – The Sealed Card! _)

"Wow! I hope there are many sweets around!" Kero-chan added.

"Kero-chan, we are here to play, not to eat!" Sakura reprimanded.

"Oh well..." Kero-chan said, but it's obvious he is still looking around to check if there are food stalls around.

Sakura stopped for a moment. She remembered how her first visit at the amusement park when she was in the sixth grade. They visited this park after their practice in the play then she sensed a Clow Card (also in Movie 2 :) ) and ran after its aura, then she bumped into someone. That person instantly grabbed her hand to keep her from falling. She apologized and as she opened her eyes, she saw that person. Syaoran. Syaoran . . . the person who is very important to her.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo cut her thoughts. "You're spacing out."

"Ah … Sorry ... i—it's j-just I remembered something." She stammered.

"Yo! Sakura! Tomoyo! Let's go!" Kero-chan inserted.

Thank you for having your precious time reading my first story! ^_^ ! I hope you still continue reading this! :D

God bless you all! =)

"Love never fails." ~ 1 Corinthians 13:8~ v,.(^_^).,v

December 2012. All rights reserved. No part of this story should be published in any form without the consent of the author. Please review and comment kudasai! :D

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Chapitre 2 :O

Card Captor Sakura - - You and I! (Kimi to Watashi!)

Disclaimer Alert! : The Author does not own Card Captor Sakura. Characters are originally created by CLAMP.

* * *

**This story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of events to other works is purely coincidental.**

Thank you for spending your time in reading my story!

Note: Inside this and sign means the character said that on his/her mind… Just in case you might get confused. . = )

* * *

**∞ Chapitre 2 ~~~~~~~~~~ \(^v^)7**

They tried different rides on the amusement park. They played as if it is their first time there. Tomoyo was also enjoying recording Sakura on the video camera. Sakura was as if she is a main character in her movie. "Tomoyo-chan, stop taking videos, it's more enjoyable if you keep that," Sakura pleaded.

"No, no, it is the most enjoyable to record your cute face! I'll call this 'Sakura-chan on Amusement Park'!" Uh-oh! Tomoyo's eyes sparkled into a dream-come-true look!

Sakura sighed. Well, she had no choice then. They were walking, because Tomoyo said she has a surprise.

"We are here." Tomoyo said calmly, but deep inside she was excited. She giggled silently. Why would she do that? Is there something to be excited about? (_). And Sakura didn't notice it.

"I don't know there is an establishment like this." Sakura admitted. "It's a movie house, isn't it, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes, it is. I know you have no idea about this, that's why I brought you here!"

"I bet Kero-chan has no idea about this at all. Let's call him and -"

"Don't disturb Kero-chan, Sakura-chan! He is enjoying himself at Ichigo Pastry Shop!" Tomoyo disagreed. "I'm sure he would rather choose to stay there!"

"Maybe you are right." Sakura concurred Tomoyo's explanation.

"Ikou yo!" (Let's go!)

The movie house was very dark. Only the wide screen, projector, lighted signs and the bulbs on the floor illuminated the place. They sat on the middle row and Sakura was seated on the third chair from the aisle. True that Sakura is afraid of the dark, but her nervousness was not because of the darkness hovering the place. It was like something is going to happen. She felt weird to herself. Plus, there were no customers around except them. That sparked another question there.

"Oh!" Tomoyo interjected. "I forgot to buy snacks!" she then faced Sakura, "I'll just buy some snacks, Sakura-chan, okay?"

"I'll come with you, you might need help", Sakura offered.

""It's okay! Daijoubou! Just stay here." Our plans will not work if you are not here!

*gasp* *inhale, exhale* "Phew! That was a good exercise!" Tomoyo wiped off her sweat on her forehead.

"Honto (really), Daidouji-san?" a voice popped in. There appeared a beautiful, black-haired lady wearing Chinese clothes.

"Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo went to the Chinese girl. They shared warm hugs and admiring stares.

"Does our plan working good?" Meiling asked excitedly, raising her brows randomly.

"Hai! And it seems it's getting better," Tomoyo replied happily.

"Uh-oh. Tomoyo takes too much time for snacks." Sakura talked to herself. She was nervous in her seat. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, slow but heavy steps. Her heart skipped louder as the footsteps are getting closer. "Maybe, it's Tomoyo-chan," she assured to herself. "Tomoyo-chan! Over here!" She knew it's a lame to say that, maybe it is her way to ease her nervousness.

No one responded. And before she realized it, a figure was standing on the aisle. The silhouette of a person formed an image of a man. That made Sakura even more nervous, stiffened like a statue. She then studied the man's figure. He looked firmly and his hands were placed in his pockets. The way he stands and his features, Sakura assured she knew this handsome lad.

"May I join with you?" His deep voice cut the silence between them. Sakura recognized his shy voice. How Sakura longed for him!

"Syaoran-kun!" She finally said the name she loves the most!

"It's been a long time, Sakura." He stepped closer to her. Bulbs from the floor illuminated his face. Sakura saw him smile sweetly. That made Sakura blush. She just nodded, responding to Syaoran's question. Oh Tomoyo, come quickly She prayed. She never knew, the two ladies, Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Li, were at the control room, planning for the movie the two lovers will watch, not planning to join on their seats. =)

Syaoran occupied the seat next to Sakura. Oh-oh. That made her heart beat even faster. Deep breaths can be heard from both of them. The lady took a deeper breath, and initiated the talk. "Syaoran-kun, since when you came?"

"Ah.. Meiling-chan and I were here a while ago. Daidouji invited us."

"Meiling-chan too?! Where is she?"

"She said she will meet Daidouji and they will just come here."

"It's a surprise to see both of you. It's like last year, when we celebrated Nadeshiko Festival and we had this sealed card thing. ." Sakura reminisced.

"How are you Sakura?" He faced Sakura with a smile.

"I'm very well, but I felt much better because you are here." She flashed a warm smile but it seemed Syaoran was surprised by what she said! That made Sakura realized her actions and she was embarrassed! What have I said? she scolded herself. She covered her mouth with both of her hands! She was red as ripe tomatoes right now!

He faced Sakura. But his eyes did not meet hers. He dropped them slowly and then his eyes moved in random motion as he said these words nervously, "I'm also very happy to see you, Sakura." Then he faced on the screen.

Silence. Both parties had a fast _lubdub_ sound on their chests. It was as if they were both afraid this sound can be heard from one another. This stopped time was like a dream. After a minute, the movie started. And guess what? It was a romantic movie! Thank you to Tomoyo and Meiling, huh? The two lovers on the other hand, cannot deny the embarrassment of watching this kind of movie. I don't know how to react infront of him/her," they both thought.

Sakura felt something warm on her left hand. Wait a minute, Syaoran? Syaoran was holding her hand! She froze. Her heart seemed stopped beating. Truly, they were constantly communicating through letters. Sakura confessed her romantic feelings for him last year, advancing them to more-than-friends-less-than-couple stage. "I love you.. You are my number one, Syaoran-kun!" She recollected that 'love confession' scene. She felt comfortable through that indirect communication, but when it comes to face-to-face interactions, she was dumbfounded.

Ironically, the longer his tender hand holding hers, she felt calmness. Syaoran relayed an assurance to her. She responded him by intertwining her hand to his. Syaoran was surprised by her actions, but then he smiled facing her, and also the girl he loves, was looking at him. They managed to smile out of embarrassment.

The movie ended and the couple went outside the movie house. And fortunately, Meiling and Tomoyo were outside, waiting EXPECTANTLY on the two.

"Meiling-chan! It's so glad to see you!" Sakura cheerfully greeted. "Why you are here outside? We could have watched the movie together!" she added.

"That's our surprise to both of you!" the two chorused. They draw delighted smiles on their faces.

Sakura and Syaoran looked puzzled.

"How's the movie? What did you DO inside?" Meiling said in a foolish-like manner.

"….." . The two were speechless as they remember what happened inside. The two were painted red in their faces, and 'smoke' escaped on their ears!

"I thought the movie room is fully air-conditioned, why the two of you are red?" Tomoyo asked INNOCENTLY. A best actress, indeed.

* * *

KYAAHH! I still getl embarrassed as I reread my story,like, _Did I just write these?!_

I think it's overrated/out of character, isn't it? :O (especially the lovey-dovey scene XXD)

I'll be grateful for your reviews, corrections and criticisms to my story! Sorry for wrong grammar, please forgive me! Honto ni gomenasai minna! XO

**Domo arigatou for reading my story!**

To God be the glory and honor!

**"Love is patient, love is kind." ~1 Corinthians 13:4a~**

January 2013.

By syaoran_sakura05

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapitre 3 :P

**Card Captor Sakura - - You and I! (Kimi to Watashi!)**

**Disclaimer: The Author does not own Card Captor Sakura. Characters are originally created by CLAMP.**

** The Author also does not own the song below mentioned. :D**

This chapter is a song fan fiction XD

Konnichiwa minna! Tadaima! :D

Thank you for reading my story though I find it Out Of Character.. I just think they just entered adolescent stage so they might change attitude, right? Ahaha I guess . .

This chapter is inspired from a song which I think you guys probably don't know. I guess you may not like it because er, you can't relate from it. BUT, Please bear with me *crossed fingers* and ENJOY!

∞Chapitre 3~~~~~~/\(o)/\

"Let's go, guys!" Meilin exclaimed happily.

"Where?" Syaoran and Sakura asked in unison. The synchronicity made them blush.

"Where else?! At Daidouji-san's house!" Meilin replied, raising a brow.

The four youths walked gleefully as they talked each other's lives during their separation. They happily remembered their moments as classmates, as captors, with teasing and giggling. Until . .

"Here we are," Tomoyo declared. In front of them was a gorgeous mansion of Daidouji Residence. Sakura, who visited the mansion quite often, still stood in awe to the said house. They proceeded to Tomoyo's room, where food was already prepared. They decided to have their get-together at Tomoyo's secret Theatre Room.

"Nee, my okaa-san's company introduced a new karaoke machine, want to try it?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Sure! Sure! So you can finally hear and be enchanted by my voice!" Meilin proudly agreed. The other three had just sweat-dropped. Meilin did not change after all.

They sang merrily, as if the world outside the squared room didn't bother them. Meilin sang first, choosing a simple Japanese song. "Ugh! I don't know many Japanese songs; all I know is Chinese songs!" Meilin reasoned out. The three just laughed. Next was Tomoyo. She sang beautifully. The listeners kept silent and feel the melodies dancing around the room. Her angelic voice made the time stop.

"You are really good, Tomoyo-chan", Sakura complimented. And the rest supplied praises. Tomoyo thanked them. Then Meilin interrupted by saying, "Nee, Daidouji-san, we will be stars if we become a duo!" All of them bursted into laughs.

"Oh! Syaoran you're next!" Meilin changed the topic.

"Eh?" was his reply.

"Oh come on! Just once! We already chose a song for you! Just dedicate it to Sakura!"

Sakura almost got choked by Meilin's statement. "Meilin-chan!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Oh guys, what's wrong with dedication? Unless.." Meilin grinned, ". . there is something going on between you.."

". . . . " The two were nailed by those statements.

"It's alright, Li-kun, I never heard your voice. . " Tomoyo agreed. But deep inside her, thoughts that cheered, _Sing Li-kun! Sing Li-kun!_ exploded. "Don't worry, I'm sure you know it. ."

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other. On Syaoran's part, he was embarrassed, knowing Sakura would hear his voice. Her presence made him nervous. How can he act properly? Also, the other two girls seemed like they will pull another "suspicious" act. Sakura, on the other hand, felt excited to hear Syaoran's voice. The thought of dedicating the song for her made her happy, though she knew Meilin is just playing around. Realizing that stare last for a while, the abruptly looked away, red colors were washing on their faces.

"Alright, I'll sing," Syaoran sounded in defeated voice.

[Author's note: I do not own this song, "The Way You Look at Me" by Christian Bautista. . Just assume it's a Japanese song haha.. You can search it on You Tube if you want XD! Author's note is now signing off :D]

The monitor flashed the song's title. WHAT! Syaoran gasped on his mind. But, he had no choice. No need to back out. He then faced Sakura. His eyes were saying _"This song is for you." _Sakura looked as if she "receives" that unspoken message. She placed her hands to her chest, as if she supported her heart that beat so fast.

_No one ever saw me like you do.. _

_All the things that I could add up to.. _

_I never knew what a smile was worth.._

_But your eyes, say everything, without a single word. ._

Syaoran sang the first part nervously. His voice seemed cracking. Tomoyo and Meilin just giggled. Sakura was listening intently. His voice made her think that no matter what happens, she will find his voice appealing to her. (Author's note: So not only love is blind, it's also deaf HAHA! :D Just kidding Syaoran! :P Bye!)

'_Cause there's something in the way you look at me . ._

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece. . _

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be. . _

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me. . _

Syaoran eventually gained confidence. His thoughts kept saying her name..Sakura.

Sakura. . .

He then closed his eyes, projecting Sakura's smiles. The three girls felt his voice full of emotions.

Care.

Misery.

Love.

Meilin and Tomoyo closed their eyes. They can feel that his voice added more meaning to the song aside from its lyrics. Unspoken meanings. Hidden definitions. Sakura remembered during their practice on their play _Sleeping Beauty_ Syaoran said he once sang in their cultural festival back in Hong Kong. No wonder Sakura thought, His voice was so gentle

He then slowly opened his eyes. Unconsciously, Syaoran stepped closer to her. Their surroundings were unmindful to him. His eyes only focused to her.

Only to Sakura.

Sakura.

The song ended but Syaoran was still standing. He just gained his senses when Tomoyo and Meilin clapped their hands with admiration. "You're a good singer, Li-kun," Tomoyo complimented. Syaoran mouthed thank you and went to his seat, beside Sakura.

The other girls kept talking and laughing, and singing joyously, while the Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf, kept silent as the atmosphere between them were keeping closer. . .

To the Filipino readers: Hope you know the song! =)

Phew! Another chapter for my favorite couple! *clap*

I can't help but blush as I write lovey-dovey scenes! They're just innocent! Haha! I guess my love genes are that of an elementary kid?! XD

Hope you enjoyed reading!

Any suggestions or corrections? Honestly, I'm still thinking for the next part, and a lady like me who lacks experiences when it comes to L-O-V-E, it's a tough job to decide what is next! Just kidding, I'm just a poor writer XD

I welcome criticisms! It gets me more inspired to write! Don't worry I don't bite! *rawr* HAHA

Domo arigatou gozaimasu readers-sama! :D

See you laters! ^_^

Praise be to God!

"I have loved you with an everlasting love; I have drawn you with unfailing kindness." Jer. 31:2

June 2013.

By syaoran_sakura05

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Chapitre 4 XD

**Card Captor Sakura - - Kimi to Watashi!**

**Author's Note:** The Author does not own Card Captor Sakura. Characters are originally by CLAMP.

* * *

Konnichiwa! It's me again reporting for the new update ! :D Thank you for liking my story and sorry for the LLLAATTTEEE update! Kind of busy with studies and other activities. I joined softball and it was fun! I spend my college life strengthen relationships among my classmates, doing my best (hopefully) in my studies and also joining athletics! Yay!

Here's the continuation! Hope you like it! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4 (^^_)zZZ**

"Sayonara minna! I really enjoyed the day." Sakura said.

"Huh? It's night time Sakura – chan, you will walk home alone?" Tomoyo made a concerned face.

"Daijobou, there's still people around. It's okay.." Sakura started to walk away.

Syaoran shook his head sideways randomly and he stopped, looking determined, "I'll send you home!" he exclaimed shyly.

The three turned their backs, confused expressions popped on their faces. "Oh really, Li-kun, how thoughtful.." Tomoyo said.

"What a gentleman Syaoran! Way to go!" Meiling teased. Syaoran kept silent.

"Let's go," Syaoran offered.

"Uhm..Okay," Sakura flustered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

The road seemed empty, quiet, so peaceful. It was as if the path they took was intended just for them. The Tomoeda night sky was calm, but the air around them emitted an uncomfortable aura. They are walking side by side, they are close, but their presence with each other seemed so far.

Sakura's mind flew far away. She was thinking how to start a conversation with him, but failed. Then..

"Kyaahh.." she was caught off guard when her foot slipped. A sturdy body catched her, preventing her from stumbling down.

"Are you alright, Sakura?!" Syaoran was worried.

Sakura looked up to him. "Ah.. yes.. th-thank—you.." They kept staring at each other. Too long.. too long..

"Ah, sorry, I'm okay now.." Sakura turned her face away from him, too embarrassed with the awkward position.

"Ah.. okay let's go.." Syaoran took her hand and started walking. Syaoran noticed her puzzled expression. "Aah—hh maybe you'll get slipped again! Ju-just in case, you know!"

"Thank you!" She flashed a smile and took his hand warmly. And because of that, awkward atmosphere was gone.

They were laughing and talking until they reached her house. "No one's around?" Syaoran inquired.

"Onii-chan is at his part time job, and Otou-san is at university.." Sakura replied. "Let's go inside."

"Kero-chaann! I'm home!" Sakura greeted happily. No reply. She went upstairs, "You lost after we went to the movie house.. we -" and she found Kero-chan sleeping soundly. She giggled silently, closing the door silently. She went at the living room, greeting Syaoran with green tea. "Kero-chan is sleeping.." She told him.

"What a heavy sleeper, that guardian.." Syaoran commented as he took a drink on his hot tea. Sakura laughed and smiled. Syaoran found it cute, that he flustered and his cup slipped from his hand, and its contents spilled across the table. "Ah.. gomenasai.." was all he said.

"Your dress has the stain, Syaoran-kun, I'll remove it.."

"Ah-ah th-thank yo-you.." Sakura moved closer to him, wiping the stain using her handkerchief.

"Doutashimashite…"

"Done! The stain is not really obvious now.." She said, facing him.

"Ah.. thank you.."

And again, the closeness of the two made them stare with each other. Eyes were sparkling; their hearts were thumping really hard. The beats of their hearts were deafening. Unmindful of their surroundings, oblivious to their situation, in a soft voice Sakura whispered with a smile, " I lo-"

"SAKURA! Where's my PRESENT! You LEFT me at the amusement park!" Kero-chan popped out instantly on the door.

"KYAAHH!" Sakura was surprised and impulsively wrapped her hands around Syaoran, her sudden actions made them stumble, and they were lying on the floor. "I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun.."

"Oww.. What's this? All lovey-dovey? And with this BRAT?! What are you doing here? Return to your HONG KONG home you stupid BBRRAATT!" Kero-chan positioned in a fighting stance. A static force emitted on Kero-chan's fierce eyes. Syaoran sat up and returned a death glare against the guardian.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura broke the tension against them. "Stop that!"

"I'm going to stop, but when will you to stop hugging ?!" Kero- chan snapped.

"Eh?" Both of them were unaware of their position. "Ooppss.. I-I'm so-sorry!" Both of them said. And they straightened up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"OKAY! TIME FOR SNACKS!" Kero-chan exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

Sakura was washing the dishes, and Syaoran was cleaning the table, while Kero-chan kept bugging him. And then..

"Tadaima, Sakura-chan~!" Mr. Fujitaka , entered the Kinomoto Residence.

"Otou-san is here!" Sakura alarmed Kero-chan. Kero-chan hurriedly went upstairs. Sakura greeted her father, while Syaoran was tensed.

"Otou-san, okairinasai!"

"Oh, we have a visitor!" Mr. Kinomoto noticed Syaoran. "And you were Sakura's classmate before."

"Otou-san, this is Li Syaoran, remember? The one you met when you presented at Tomoeda Elementary before.." Sakura supplied.

"Oh.. I see, that one who is interested in Archaeology! Glad to meet you again, Mr. Li."

"Ah—uhm—I'm Li Syao-syaoran! I'm Sa-sakura.. uhh.. Ki-kinomoto-san's classmate before.." Syaoran stammered. How many times I get stammered this day? he scolded himself.

"The one who lives in Hong Kong, am I right? Thank you for taking good care of Sakura-chan," He bowed sincerely.

"Eh?" An upward blush spread to the both of -san? How did you? Sakura said inwardly.

Reading their reactions, he just answered mysteriously, "I'm your father, you know." And smiled.

"WHO'S TAKING CARE OF WHO?!" Touya Kinomoto inserted harshly.

"O-onii-chann!" Sakura jumped instantly.

"THIS BRAT?!"

"Calm down, Touya-kun.."

"Otou-san?! This BRAT?! Why?" Touya exclaimed exaggeratedly. He kept blabber and blabber, while Fujitaka-san tried to calm him down, and Sakura and Syaoran kept on looking at them. The night was still calm and clear, the stars smiling to them…

* * *

Phew! Too many 'stare scenes' this chapter! I love that scenes in CCS especially on the movie 2.. they had few Sakura and Syaoran stares there too bad, so I want them here! Nyahahaha! :D

Too many 'stammered Syaoran here"! I love how he does that.. so KAWAII! *^_^*

I guess this chapter is not that too interesting, but still I'm glad to hear/ read your reviews! Thank you very much! :D

Thank you James Birdsong for the comments! Also, I thanked I'm just a person now read 66 for the comment on first chapter and making this story one of your favorites!

I also thanked KJC71790, MizuKaze53, Narqissa and you are my love for following my story. And also to Naruhina619 and KJC1790 for making my story one of your favorites!

"Love moves in mysterious ways.." –A MYMP song lyrics :D

God loves you!

By

Sakurasyaoran05

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
